kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Aranea Serket
Aranea "Mindfang" Serket (originally from Homestuck) is an undead psychicbending troll from the First Dimension and the Free Spirit Commander of the Sky God Pirates. History Aranea was a pirate who sailed through space on her own ship, continuing her adventures even after death. One day, she landed on the Land of Caves and Silence and fell into the Underground Kingdom, where she befriended a Fishwoman named Undyne, King Asgore, as well as many local monsters. She bore witness to the exciting events that would lead to the kingdom's barrier being destroyed, in which Asgore would order his people to be free on his dying breath. Aranea vowed to carry the flag of freedom, inviting Undyne and her friends to join her crew, the Serket Pirates. On their adventures, they learned a legend about a powerful king with Eight Lords and Four Knights, and that this king sent his Lords to find a worthy person of inheriting his Throne. After sailing to the New Universe, Aranea heard that Skaios, one of the New Firstborn created by her descendant Vriska, was a Pirate Emperor. She remembered the legend and believed this had something to do with it, so she was quick to join the Sky God Pirates with her friends. If the legend was true, Aranea was determined to make Skaios a worthy candidate for "King," so his ideals of freedom would shape the universe, and the Underground monsters would never have to face oppression again. Personality Like Vriska, Aranea speaks with 8's in her dialogue: she replaces the letter "B" with "8", and any words with the "ate" sound are written with said number (pirate/pir8, traitor/tr8or, etc.). Aranea presents herself as an outgoing, friendly woman who is loyal to her friends and happily introduces herself to new people, such as Wendy or Sunni. She is very determined to see her goals to completion, and is thus very loyal to the Sky God Pirates. She cannot tolerate traitors and will execute any crewmate who betrays the crew in some way, and will even go as far as to publicize their execution to their hometown. Powers “Where I’m from, we 8elieve that if a soul possesses enough Determin8ion, it can still survive in its dead 8ody. My Determin8ion is what allows me to live, and I can use psychic to spread it to others!” -Aranea explains her powers (src) Aranea is a powerful psychicbender who can give consciousness to dead bodies using her chi. Though the corpses are soulless, their bodies "remember" how to fight and serve as soldiers that Aranea does not directly have to control, but must obey her orders. She can also mark said bodies and summon them from anywhere, sort of like a Creative Summons. Through use of "Determination," Aranea's soul was able to carry on in her dead body, and she can use her sticky psychic to repair her body's cells no matter how drastically she is torn apart. Fitting to her spider theme, she mostly attacks with sticky psychic spider-webs, using them to trap prisoners or create barriers. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: MONARCH (mentioned) *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Females Category:Psychicbenders Category:Sky God Pirates Category:Trolls Category:Pirate Commanders Category:Spirits